It is common to consume food and beverages in a seated position. Typically, the food is supported upon a table under which the legs of a consumer are positioned. As such, the table provides a rigid support structure which is unencumbered by movement of the consumer.
Today however, many consumers eat their meals while seated or even driving in their cars. Such a situation does not lend itself to the use of a table. Therefore, some consumers have simply utilized a napkin positioned upon their lap to protect the lap from spills associated with the food items. This however does not protect the upper torso from spills.
Aprons have been designed which protect not only the lap area but also the upper torso of a consumer in a seated position, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,692. These aprons are typically made of a flexible sheet material. While these aprons provide protection from spills they are not designed to support food thereon in a stable manner.
Aprons have also been designed which incorporate a tray designed to support food, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,479. These trays however are not designed to collect the spilled food once a consumer has finished his or her meal. As such, crumbs or the like are likely to fall to the side of the consumer when the apron is removed.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for an apron which not only protects a consumer from spillage but also collects the spilled food. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.